the Salubri clan
by buffylover76
Summary: What if buffy was the slayer but in the 1800's when Angelus was at his prime?
1. prologe

Emma Yarbrough fan fiction story

Buffy and angelus

Summary- what if Buffy **was** a slayer but from the 1800's, but what if she got turned instead?

**Chapter 1**

Angelus, also known as the surge of Europe and the master's right hand man for the Aurelius clan for over a hundred years, stalked in to the small town, right outside of the grand city of Venice. Angelus was the new master of the clan because the Salubri clan (their greatest enemy and threat) had killed nest the previous master. Angelus was furious and swore revenge on the clan and won't stop till he has all of them dead.

Meanwhile

Tired, hungry and thirsty Buffy Summers had been running for nearly a week now. She had to flee from her home town because she kept putting the ones she loved in danger. She was very scared because all of these vampires kept attacking her. They kept calling her the slayer for some reason but she didn't know why. She was relieved when she saw the small town and need to take a break of some sort. Tears started to form in her eyes and whispered, "Finally I can rest," and started walking towards the town. But she wasn't aware of the pairs of silver eyes watching her.

Buffy wandered into the town and found an old barn where she slept for the night it was the best night sleep she had in weeks. But she had the strangest dreams. One of them was of one of the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had the chest of a roman god, the brightest smile and his eyes were a mix of gold, green, black and brown. He started to walk towards her, he took long graceful strides as if he had all the time in the world, but he stopped right in front of and whispered in her ear," I'll be waiting for you," Buffy didn't understand," wait what do you mean by you'll be waiting for me? What if I don't want you to wait for me," she rambled. He just laughed and flashed her seductive, wicked grin and spoke in a husky voice," Don't worry lass. I'll come for you no matter what happens. I won't let anything happen to you lass." His Irish accent was strong. And just as fast as he came to her, he vanished into the night. Buffy woke with a cold sweat in the morning and started to head out to town.

The day passed by quickly and soon it was sunset. She was just walking back to the barn when her gut clenched and she instinctively got to a defensive position. With a smirk she taunted," Come out, Come out, where ever you are," And just like that she found a woman standing right in front of her. She was very beautiful and had eyes as blues as the sky and her hair was light brown with some streaks of blonde. Some freckles dance on her cheeks and her nose was perfect. She was tall and very graceful and you could see kindness in her eyes. In a tender voice she said," Hello Buffy, I have been waiting for you to come and put things the way they should have been. Allow me to introduce myself I am Victoria. I belong to the Salubri clan and we have prophesized about you coming to us for quite some time. Buffy was shocked that this mysterious woman knew her name and didn't know what to do. Buffy responded timidly," Excuse me miss, but how do you know my name and so much about me?"

Victoria smiled at the young girl and said," Don't worry Buffy I will explain later," and with that Victoria grabbed Buffy with much force and began to drink from her neck. Buffy was hysterical and screaming," Why are you doing this to me!" and then everything went black.


	2. the connection

Emma Yarbrough fan fiction story

Chapter 2

Buffy awoke in a strange, unfamiliar and dark room. She felt different and more powerful than usual.

She felt a strange hunger and spoke in a low voice," Where the hell am I? Hello? Is anybody there?"

She suddenly felt power when the mysterious women that bite her enter the room. Buffy asked cautiously,"What have you done to me?" Victoria smiled at Buffy and said," You are fine Buffy. You have just become one of us. It is your destiny. You must defeat the Aurelius clan's leader. As it is written so shall it be.

" Buffy was confused and then it hit her," You what! Yyyooyyuuu changed me in to a fucking vampire! I'm the fucking slayer you can't change me! Wwwwhhhhyyyy would you do this to me?"

Victoria just kept on smiling and said," Buffy welcome to your new home and soon you will meet your family. I am your sire now and you will do as I tell you. Understood?"

Buffy felt like she had to please Victoria and her praise would mean the world.

She spoke in monotone," Yes master. I am very eager to meet the rest of my family.

Victoria was pleased and said," Yes they will be pleased to meet you too Buffy. Now come with me to the grand hall.

Buffy followed Victoria into the humongous room that had a gothic theme. There were about 35 vampires in the room. Buffy felt like she belonged here in this clan and felt right at home. None of the face she saw was familiar but seemed friendly and welcoming.

Victoria studied Buffy with curiosity. Never had she seen a vampire with so much emotion and humanity.

Victoria then went to the center of the room and told everyone to be quiet. She announced," Thank you all for coming to the main hall with me. I have a very special announcement to make. This here is the newest member of our clan and I am pleased to announce that this is the strongest slayer, Buffy Summers. The one from the great prophecy and she will bring the Aurelius clan to their down fall," the crowd roared with approval and enthusiasm. Buffy was ecstatic never had she felt so alive in her life.

Then Victoria kept talking but Buffy left the hall for some fresh air. Once outside she felt a vampire very close by. But she didn't feel scared like she had always been, she felt invincible and like she could defeat anything. She wanted to see who it was and taunted," come out and play with me," Just then the man from her dreams comes and whispers in a voice that made any girl fall to jello," Oh i'm ready to play lass but do you think you can handle me?" and with that he disapeared into the night leaving buffy confused and arroused.


	3. everything changes

Emma Yarbrough fan fiction story

Buffy and angelus

Summary- what if Buffy **was** a slayer but from the 1800's, but what if she got turned instead of Drusilla?

Chapter 3

Angelus and the rest of his clan stalked into the town. They could sense the other vampire's presence but couldn't pin point their exact location.

"Alright everyone split into groups of five and look for a mansion or somewhere big where we can sleep during the day." Angelus yelled. The clan did as they were told

Then Angelus felt HER presence. He thought" well well well looks like there a new slayer in town. This ought to be fun. With a smirk followed his instincts. Which, lead him to a very petite blond woman. He watched her from a distance making sure she couldn't sense him. Then he felt a vampire coming and hid behind a tree but kept watching. Suddenly he realized who it was it was Victoria…..SHIT!

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he watched their conversation. He was horrified Victoria grabbed the girl and started to drain her, but at the last minute sired her. A vampire slayer, now that was a thought. He wondered how strong she would be but was interrupted by Victoria dragging the body away. He then looked away and started to find the rest of his clan.

Once he found he announced," People I have some very bad news. Victoria from the Salubri clan has just turned a slayer." He said in a slightly annoyed voice. The clan gasped and he could smell their fear in the air. Then he said," Everyone calm down it is going to be ok. We will stop whatever they are planning for us, we always do. But do not take this lightly I could feel power coming off the slayer in waves, she is one of the strongest I have met, and she appears not to be fully trained yet. I will dispose of her and nothing will stand in my way."

Angelus went back to the spot where he saw the girl and picked up on the intoxicating smell of slayer blood and followed it to a large tavern, on the outskirts of town.

He watched from the outside, making sure nobody could sense him but he realized that the slayer could. He watched as she went outside and started scanning the perimeter. He heard her taunt and quickly sprung out of his hiding place. He was dumb struck never had ever seen a woman this beautiful before and knew he wanted her to be his. He whispered in her ear making his Irish accent was strong, knowing that no one could resist it but he was surprised that she wasn't even a little aroused.

He was very disappointed and annoyed! How could she do this! He was angelus, the one with the angelic face. Even by the sound of her voice and the quick glimpse at her he knew he wanted her and he never had felt this was before. He wanted her more than he wanted darla. He stayed around long enough to catch her and another blond vampire who was…..SPIKE! Why was he in there? He was his childe and He thought he was dead but wasn't sure but there he was talking to his future mate! A low and deadly growl escaped his chest in jealousy. How dare him! He could see that they were attracted to each other and couldn't stand it. She was more attracted to spike than himself! How is this possible?

Angelus then did one of the stupidest things he could have done. He barged into the room full of enemy vampires and started making his way to Buffy and Spike. He smiled as everybody in the room froze. But he saw movement to his left and saw it was Buffy and Spike making their way up the stairs making out! He was in outrage. He growled and in a blink of an eye he punched spike in the nose and tackled Buffy.

Angelus spoke in a low and deadly voice," Now lass you're going to go with me back to my clan or else your sire will die. Now I am going to take you and Spike back to my mansion alright?"

Buffy snickered," Yah right in your dreams." And she pushed him off and gave him a round house kick that was so strong that he went through the wall.

* * *

**_Hey guys sorry it took a while to up date. This is my first fanficton buffy story so plz help me make it better. I want your opinion on it. Its alittle dark but whatever. Tell me if you like it and dont go easy on my. lol thanks plz review!3_**

**_Buffylover76_**


End file.
